


Forgive Me, Father, fore I Have Sinned

by TheVagabondBoy



Series: Shoot the Sunshine into My Veins [11]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Face Slapping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Improper Use of a Rosary, Kneeling, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prayer, Religion Kink, Restraints, Sex Toys, Spanking, Teasing, Vibrators, What Have I Done, but this might be too much jesus, i thought i needed jesus, ok very little plot, or theyre pretending it is, sunday school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy
Summary: Oh, Christ...Frank couldn’t breathe.Matt was dressed up.As a Catholic school girl.





	Forgive Me, Father, fore I Have Sinned

**Author's Note:**

> like i said in the tags, i thought i needed jesus but this might be too much jesus

 

The Kitchen was quiet, even though the sun was setting. By any normal standards, it was just about that time, when all the snakes crawled out of their holes in search of something, _someone_ , to prey on.

Frank wasn’t about to argue, though, so don’t get him wrong. Any night they could take off from all their hero business, was a good one. It meant they could lock themselves away in Matt’s apartment, or one of Frank’s safe houses; get some dinner going, turn on the TV then forget it was on as soon as they got their hands on each other.

He had _hoped_ that was the plan for the night at least, Frank thought to himself as he sat _alone_ on Matt’s couch. He had brought Chinese take-out and they had flirted to no end while they ate. Then Matt had told him to wait on the couch and _skipped_ off to the bedroom.

Now, Frank was by no means an idiot mind you, so he knew Matt had something going on. It was obvious. Matt could flirt, sure, but this had been a little over the top. Frank had played along. He was curious. Impatient, yes, that was a given, but also very curious.

He had been sitting on the couch for twenty minutes now, while he could hear Matt moving around in the bedroom. Frank was damn near about to get up and check on him.

“You done yet?” he asked the empty room, knowing damn well Matt would hear him.

“Almost!” the lawyer called through the closed door a moment later. “It’ll be worth it! Trust me!”

Fine.

Frank leaned back with a sigh. _Fine!_ If Matt said it was worth the wait, then Frank would believe him, he supposed.

He had to wonder, though. What had Matt conjured up this time around? He had certainly made good on that one threat about duct tape, which Frank remembered _vividly_. That was a good night. As it turned out, Matt wasn’t as much of a God-fearing altar boy as Frank had thought. He was downright _sinful_ , actually. It took him a little while to, Frank supposed, trust his new partner enough to open up about it, but once he had, there were practically no holds barred.

“Ready?”

Frank woke from his speculating. He sat up a little straighter, eyes fixed on the bedroom door.

“Ready.” he answered.

“Are you sure?”

Frank didn’t have superhuman hearing or _whatever_ , but even he could hear the smirk on Matt’s face.

“Yeah, I’m sure!” he said. “Get it over with or I’ll-“

The words died in his throat as the door slid open.

Frank’s mouth was suddenly so very dry. His eyes widened. He would say he was instantly half hard, but that would require his heart to beat and it felt as if it had forgotten how to do so.

Matt stood just inside the door, looking more bashful than Frank had ever seen.

Oh, Christ...Frank couldn’t breathe.

Matt was dressed up. _As a Catholic school girl._ He had everything, right down to the fugly shoes and the knee-high socks. The skirt sat in an odd way on his hips, the red tartan only reached to about mid-thigh on him. He had to be wearing panties under it, because Frank didn’t see even a _hint_ of Matt’s usual boxers. The blouse was tight around his chest and arms; it obviously wasn’t meant to contain such fine musculature. The short sleeves barely reached past Matt’s shoulders. Frank could see small decorative bows sitting along the seam, one on either sleeve. A rosary dangled around his neck, red beads with a large silver cross.

As a finishing touch, there was a black bow in his hair as well. _Silk_ , if Frank could guess. It sat on his left side, clipped into his hair just over the ear.

When he gave Frank a shy smile, he saw how Matt’s lips sparkled. He had to be wearing some kind of gloss, or lipstick or something.

“How do I look?” Matt asked.

He sounded self-conscious. Nervous, embarrassed. Frank would have noted that, had he not been frozen in...shock? Awe? Either way, the room felt unusually hot, and it would appear Frank’s heart had realized its purpose again; it was racing, pounding like a drum against his ribs.

Frank opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a sharp breath.

“You hate it.” Matt said. “Don’t you?”

Matt fiddled with his hair, turning his head away as if he was too ashamed to show Frank his face. The look on Matt’s face was like a hit with a defibrillator; Frank was on his feet in an instant. He winced as he accidentally kicked the coffee table, stumbling to remain upright. It was a little difficult to think straight at the moment. He could barely ignore how tight his pants had gotten. But he did, because Matt was more important than anything. He took Matt’s hand in his own, a finger running along the Devil’s jaw and urging him to lift his head. Matt relented to it. He lifted his head and, at long last, showed Frank his face. His cheeks were dusted pink. Frank loved watching him when he blushed. There was something so oddly innocent about how it made him look.

“I don’t hate it.” Frank assured. “I’s just...surprised. Don’t know what I was expectin’, but _this_ , wasn’t it.”

“And what do you think?” Matt asked.

His eyes were closed. He _always_ did that. He knew he could make Frank do anything to get a look at his eyes, and Frank knew he had a weakness for them.

“I think...you look great in a skirt.” he said.

A smirk filled Matt’s lips. Frank tensed when Matt’s free hand was suddenly cupping his groin, and his very obvious erection.

“I know you do.”

_Damn him. He was going to be the death of Frank._

“I could hear the blood rushing to your cock as soon as you laid eyes on me.” Matt continued, stepping even closer and whispering at Frank. “I could smell the arousal on you. Hear your heart rate spike.”

Frank swallowed around the knot in his gullet. Matt was running his hand up and down over his crotch, applying just enough pressure to make it unbearable. Frank had to bite his tongue. It was obvious that Matt had a plan. Frank decided...maybe it would be best to see what the altar boy had in mind. Well, altar boy and altar boy...he was hardly an altar boy; at least not while dressed like that.

“You said you were Catholic once.” Matt stated. “Is that right?”

Frank nodded quickly. He wasn’t sure what would come out if he opened his mouth.

“I haven’t heard an answer yet.” the man said.

He squeezed _just so,_ to make Frank grit his teeth.

“ _Yes._ ” he hissed.

“Well, then.” Matt said, taking a step back.

He produced a...a yardstick out of nowhere.

“Time for Sunday school, Mister Castle.”

*

“Do you remember the Hail Mary, Mister Castle?”

He had Frank bent over the dinner table, hands on the table and jeans at his knees. Matt had tugged the back of his boxers down, just enough to put Frank's ass on display.

“No.” Frank answered.

Matt clicked his tongue at him. He could hear him walking behind him, moving back and forth. Frank choked on his breath when the yardstick hit his bare ass, hips jerking forward involuntarily. He strangled down the urge to whine at the sting of the wood.

“We have discussed this, Mister Castle.” Matt said, sounding all too pleased with himself. “I am your tutor. During our lessons, you will address me as _‘sir’_ , or _‘Mister Murdock_ ’.”

Frank had to snort. “Ain’t I supposed to be the one in uniform?” he asked, smirking at his _tutor._ “Thought I was the student or whatever, _sir._ ”

He had thought the comment would earn him another rap, but instead he heard only a warm chuckle behind him. His nails dug into the tabletop when Matt’s hand was suddenly on his ass. Not through a slap, though, but a grope. He ran his hand over Frank’s ass, throughly feeling over each cheek.

“I’m sure we can find a skirt for you, Mister Castle, if that’s the issue.” he said, seemingly unaffected so far. “I’m certain you’d look... _exquisite._ ”

Well, that came back to bite him in the ass in a big way. Though thankfully not literally. As of yet, at least. Admittedly, he should have seen that one coming a mile away.

“No, I’m good.” Frank said.

“What was that?” Matt asked.

His hand disappeared, replaced with a quick rap of the yardstick. _Well, that stung._ Frank bit his tongue. His body tensed at the split-second of pain before relaxing again.

“I’m good, _sir._ ” he reiterated.

“That’s better.” Matt commended. “Now. The Hail Mary. Repeat after me, Mister Castle. _Hail Mary, full of Grace._ ”

Frank had to bite his tongue a little harder to keep from fighting more. It was no use, really. The more he fought, the more spankings he’d get, and wouldn’t Matt just savor that like all hell?

“Hail Mary, full of Grace.” he repeated instead.

“ _The Lord is with thee, blessed art thou among women._ ”

Frank took a deep breath. Matt was really going all in.

“The Lord’s with the-“

_Smack!_

Frank grunted, screwing his eyes shut, hips trying to jerk away from the pain again.

“ _Enunciate,_ Mister Castle.” Matt ordered. “Again.”

“The Lord is with thee,” Frank repeated, raising his voice and over-enunciating the words. ”-blessed art thou among women.”

“ _And blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus._ ” Matt continued.

Oh, he was so _smug._ He loved this, didn’t he? Putting Frank ‘in his place’? He always did seem to enjoy it when Frank did what Matt told him, and followed orders like a good boy.

“And blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus.”

Frank kept his eyes closed, waiting for another rap. But when none came, it seemed he had pleased his tutor.

“ _Holy Mary, Mother of God._ ”

“Holy Mary, Mother of God.”

“ _Pray for us sinners now, and at the hour of our death._ ”

“Pray for us sinners now, and at the hour of our death.”

“ _Amen._ ”

“Amen.”

Matt hummed to himself. His hand came to rest on Frank’s back, moving slowly in small circles over his spine.

“That was very good, Mister Castle.” he praised.

“Thank you, sir.” Frank responded.

He looked over his shoulder and saw the proud smile on Matt’s face.

“Very good.” he said. “Can you repeat it for me on your own?”

Frank had to clear his throat. This felt ridiculous. It felt _absolutely ridiculous_ to be playing like this when there were much more _interesting_ things they could be doing.

He had to admit, though. Hearing Matt praise him like that...Frank’s insides _tingled._ It felt kind of good to do good and _be told_ he did good. They had played around with the Dom-Sub mechanics before, and Frank had enjoyed it, sure. He certainly had nothing against it. He just didn’t fall naturally into the Sub category. Though, he supposed he could see why people loved being Subs. The attention, the praise, _the trust._ The relinquishing of control, no matter how momentary it may be.

“M-Maybe.” Frank said, unsure why his voice decided to waver. “I can try. Sir.”

Matt’s smile widened. He patted Frank on the back.

“Give it your best.” he said and took a step back.

He began to pace again as Frank tried to remember the words he had just been taught.

“Hail Mary, full of Grace.” he said. “The Lord is...with thee. Uh, blessed art thou...”

 _Shit!_ What was it? Frank racked his brain as quick as he could. What was it Matt said? Something about women and fruit, right?

His knees almost gave out when another sharp rap landed on his skin. One of his elbows did fold, dropping him onto the tabletop. Matt rested the end of the yardstick on Franks neck. It was obvious that he intended for Frank to stay down, cheek pressed to the laminate.

“Try again, Mister Castle.” he ordered. “You don’t get to move, until you get it right. Understood?”

The breaths were shaky as they left Frank.

“Yes, sir. Understood.”

“Good. Go on.”

He tapped the stick against Frank’s neck. It wasn’t painful in any way, of course, but a poignant gesture intended to signal his start. Frank inhaled as deep as he could. He seemed to have the first part down. What the hell was it again, about women and wombs and fruit?

Oh, shit, yeah, right, he got it!

He hoped so at least.

“Hail Mary, full of Grace, the Lord is with thee.” he repeated for the third time. “Blessed art thou...among women! And...and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus?”

That was it, right? He didn’t screw it up? The wording was a mouthful, but Frank was moderately certain he got it right that time.

“Go on.” Matt urged.

Right, there was more.

“Uh, hail Mary-“

“ _Wrong!_ ” Matt said.

Frank hissed. The whipping of the stick echoed in the apartment. _One, two, three raps_ in quick succession. God, he wanted to fucking cry!

But he knew. Frank knew he would be rewarded if he did good, and he knew that if it became too much to handle, he could say their safe word and call it quits. He knew these two things for certain. All else may fail, but these two things would never fail.

“Try again.” the tutor ordered. “From the top.”

“Yes, Mister Murdock.” Frank said, breathless.

He had to be leaving scratch-marks on the table. There was no way that thing would get out of this without them. Not with how Frank buried his nails in it with every rap, every punishment.

Frank could do this. He almost had the whole thing down.

“Hail Mary, full of Grace, the Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou among women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus.” he repeated.

He knew that part. And then...?

“Holy Mary?” he said, pausing for a moment.

He let out a relieved breath when no rap came.

“Mother of God...pray for us sinners now.”

Frank continued hesitantly. He was a little uncertain about this bit, but he would never know until he tried, he supposed.

“And...and at the hour of our death. Amen.”

Matt let out a pleased hum behind him.

“Very good, Mister Castle. Very good.” he praised. “You’re a quick study.”

Franks knees were shaking, his whole body trembling. He hadn’t received all too many raps, but it was enough to have him teetering on the edge. He was half hard the moment he saw Matt in his costume, and fully erect as soon as he was bent over the table. Now, though...it almost hurt. The sting of pain on his ass, worse with every hit, going straight to his dick. And speaking of his dick! Still wrapped in his boxers, pressed against the edge of the table, every bit of friction was amplified by a million.

He wanted Matt. He wanted to bend _Matt_ over the table, grab at the skirt like a rein, and fuck him until he couldn’t remember a single word of the Hail Mary.

But Frank wouldn’t. He would do nothing, until Mister Murdock, _sir_ , gave the word.

As if on cue, Matt was against him. The fabric of his skirt was rough against Franks ass. The skin was raw and red and sensitive; every nerve-ending was laid bare and the slightest touch of the fabric was electrifying.

“Do you feel out of your element, Mister Castle?”

The end of the yardstick ran down Franks spine as Matt ground slowly against his ass. Frank inhaled desperately, as if he had been drowning and by some miracle broke the surface. Matt was hard too, his cock sliding perfectly against the cleft of Frank's ass through pleated fabric. He didn’t usually bottom, but _goddamn_ , Frank would do anything to get Matt inside him _right this second._

“Or perhaps, this _is_ your element.” he said. “You seem quite comfortable like this. Bent over, subject to no will but _mine._ Who would have thought it, Mister Castle?”

Frank would have loved to throw some snide comment back at the man, but he was incapable of speech, or any sound for that matter. All he could do was inhale a little sharper when Matt stepped back again. The yardstick landed across his ass again, and a raw shout _somehow_ left Frank’s mouth.

“Stand up, and turn around.”

The marine followed out as quick as he could. His body felt like water, like he was going to turn into a puddle on the floor at any second. But he still did as he was told. He couldn’t _afford_ to disobey now. If he did, the sweet release he was ready to _beg_ for may be withheld for so much longer. Matt would punish him for his disobedience, and work him over until sunup.

If his face wasn’t already beet-red, _he honestly wasn’t sure whether it was or not_ , Frank would have gone red when he turned around to face Matt. He had a stony neutral look on his face, staring at Frank with unseeing eyes.

“Take off your clothes.”

Frank moved as quick as his lax body would let him. The rough treatment affected him almost like an anesthetic; his body was completely relaxed, mind slow and sluggish. Only _almost_ , though. Even through the fog in his head, he knew what he had to do. He had to obey orders. He couldn’t back out now, when he was so close to his reward. Well, he hoped he was getting close to it.

He stumbled slightly as he kicked off his jeans, catching himself on the edge of the table. Matt grabbed his arm to help support him, instantly a concerned furrow in his brow.

“Frank! Frank, are you okay?” he asked, breaking ‘character’ for a moment.

The marine nodded, and took a few slow breaths.

“We can take a break, if you need it.” Matt reminded. “We have all night. D’you need some water? Something to eat? We have some fruit and snacks in the fridge.”

Frank shook his head.

“’M okay.” he said.

And really, he was. It felt like he had just come home from a night's patrol; the adrenaline coursing through his veins, heart pounding in his chest and echoing in his ears, but this feeling was still different from that. This feeling wasn’t _vigilante-_ adrenaline, it was _I-fucking-love-you-please-have-sex-with-me-right-now-_ adrenaline.

“’S fine.” he assured again. “Knees just a lil’ weak...”

Matt hummed, running his hand over his man's back in comforting motions.

“Are you sure?” the lawyer insisted.

“I’m sure, Matt.” Frank insisted right back. “I can tap out whenever, I know that.”

Matt was silent for a moment. Frank knew that face; it was the face he always made when he was trying to focus his hearing. In this instance, Frank would guess Matt was making sure he hadn’t lied about being okay.

He seemed satisfied that he had been told the truth though, when he took a step back. He cleared his throat and straightened his posture, falling back into character.

“Clasp your hands in prayer, Mister Castle.”

Frank followed suit, standing as straight as he could with shaky knees and clasped his hands tightly. Matt removed his rosary and hung it over Frank's wrists. The thread was long; it easily wrapped back over his hands two more times, until the cross only had its own short thread to dangle from.

“Bedroom.” Matt said, making a sharp gesture with the yardstick.

“Yes, sir.” Frank said.

He walked slower than he would like to. With knees as weak as his were at the moment, though, he feared he would trip over his own feet if he tried to walk any faster. Matt made no attempts to correct him. Probably pleased enough as it was, that Frank could actually still use his legs.

They crossed into the bedroom. Frank stumbled as Matt gave him a small shove towards the bed.

“On the bed. On your knees.”

_Yes! Yes, Matt was gonna do it, he was gonna fuck Frank finally!_

Frank climbed onto the bed, getting on his knees and elbows. He arched his back as deep as he could and hoped it was to Matt’s pleasing. With how he hummed behind Frank, it would seem that it was.

“Taking initiative, I see.” Matt said. “Very good.”

Frank could hear the drawer of the nightstand open, then close again some moments later. He hissed into his hands, still clasped tight, when he felt something cold tease at his rim. Too cold and too small to be a lubed up finger. It had to be a plug. The suspicion was quickly confirmed, as the plug was pushed past the rim into him. It was slow and teasing. Matt pushed for less than half an inch, which meant only a very _slight_ increase in size, before pulling the toy out again. He didn’t seem inclined to waste time, though. Frank could feel the plug push into him again before it was even halfway out. Matt pushed a little further with every stroke, never really pulling out but always going deeper.

Frank was a mess in seconds. His eyes were watering. The plug worked him open, slow and steady. God, Frank would beg for it if Matt told him to. He would beg for more, for harder and faster, and for Matt to just _get on with it and fuck him already._ To be honest, Frank wasn’t sure how much longer he would last. Fire burned inside his spine, electricity crackling behind his eyes and making him see stars.

Matt stopped moving the plug, teasing Frank with the widest part of the toy and making the marine's insides clench.

“How are you feeling, Mister Castle?” he asked.

When Frank went to answer, the plug slid all the way in to the base, which meant the only sound leaving Frank's mouth was a breathy keen.

“What’s that?” Matt mocked. “I couldn’t quite understand you, Mister Castle.”

“I-I’m fine, sir.” Frank forced out.

Something clicked. Franks breath hitched as the plug vibrated, making him nearly convulse at the sudden stimulation. That had to be a new toy, then, and the click a remote. The sensation lasted for a half-second, before the remote clicked again and the vibrating stopped. The feeling was rapidly countered by the painful slap of the yardstick. Frank bucked at it, shying away from the pain now that he was able. _No! No, no, no, he wouldn’t stand for that! Matt hadn’t told him he could move._ He fell back into his arched position as quick as he could. His cock bobbed at the motion, precum running down along his length and dripping onto the sheets.

“That’s a good boy.” Matt hummed.

Frank moaned at the praise. The better he behaved, the better his reward would be. Matt performed his winning combo another time, a half-second of vibration then a curt smack with the yardstick. It was obvious he enjoyed how Frank responded to it; a soft keen at the pulsing, turning into a pleading hiss at the hit of pain.

“How are you, Mister Castle?” he asked. “Think you can last much longer?”

Frank groaned into his arms, where he had buried his face.

“N-Not long. Not long, sir.” he said, lifting his head slightly to make his voice clearer. “Please. Please, sir.”

Nails dragged across the reddened skin of his ass, sending jolts of pain through him.

“What is it you want, Mister Castle?” Matt probed. “Tell me.”

Another curt smack landed over his cheeks, though this time it was definitively a hand.

“I...I want you to fuck me, sir.” Frank grunted.

He wasn’t good at this. He usually wasn’t the one doing the begging, so he hadn’t exactly gotten a lot of practice at it.

“Please, Mister Murdock.” he pleaded. “ _P-Please_ , fuck me. I need you, sir, I-I want you.”

Matt hummed behind him again. A finger ran down the cleft of Frank's ass, sliding over the base of the plug and ghosting across his balls. Frank had to bite his lip to keep from screaming. Matt clapped his ass again, Frank bit down so hard he could swear he tasted blood.

“On the floor.” Matt ordered.

Oh, God, how was Frank even supposed to move? Matt didn’t seem too concerned with that question; he slapped Frank across the ass two more times to get him moving. And Frank couldn’t exactly disobey an order, could he?

His movements were still sluggish, but at least he was moving. He crawled down onto the floor from the bed, looking up at his master with big eyes. The way that beautiful red skirt bulged over Matt’s erection made Frank's mouth water. What now? Where was he going? Where did Matt want him?

“Here.” the master ordered, pointing to the chosen spot with his yardstick.

Frank shuffled over on his knees, hands clasped in prayer near his chest. He was perhaps two feet from the side of the bed, facing it. Matt stood before him. His covered erection was in perfect height for Frank to be able to slip his head in under the skirt and wrap his lips around that beautiful cock. He would do anything to be allowed to do that, to swallow Matt down and devour him until he could suck the cum right out of him. _God, he wanted it..._

A heavy backhand landed across Frank’s face. He nearly collapsed to the side because of it. It took all his strength to stay in the position he had been ordered into. He couldn’t fail now. Matt’s hand wrapped around Frank’s throat, forcing him to look up at the tutor.

“You’re such a good boy, Mister Castle.” Matt purred.

Frank whined softly in his throat. His eyes were drawn to Matt’s lips; they were so lush and pink, glitter sparkling in the light from the billboard outside. He smelled faintly of cherry. Frank just had to wonder if it was the lip gloss, and if it was, did it taste like cherry too? He had never before been as hungry for information.

“Thank you, sir.” he managed to respond.

“So good, that I want to show you something.” Matt said, releasing Frank’s throat.

Matt set the yardstick aside on the nightstand. He leaned over Frank, so close Frank thought he was going to kiss him. But Matt rose quickly again, and ran his hands up the insides of his legs as he did, sliding over the hems of his socks and along his smooth skin. Frank watched with hungry eyes.

He was right. Matt was wearing panties. They were black, lace and satin intermingling beautifully. There was a dark spot over the head of the bulge; the precum had soaked through the soft fabric, Frank wanted so badly to taste him. To run his tongue along his length and through the slit at the head, and taste the salt of the precum as that beautiful cock filled his mouth.

“Do you like them, Mister Castle?”

Frank almost didn’t hear the question. His head jerked at the sound of Matt’s voice, eyes flitting up to land on his face.

“ _Yes._ Yes, yes, I love ‘em, sir.” he answered. “You’re beautiful, sir.”

A smile filled Matt’s face.

“Thank you, Mister Castle.” he said. “That’s very kind of you to say.”

A desperate whine left Frank’s mouth, body shivering and dick throbbing, when there was a sudden pulse of vibration in his ass. _What? Wh-where had he hidden the remote?_ He forced his eyes to remain open, even though he wanted nothing more than to screw them shut and wait for the orgasm to finish building in his groin so he could scream Matt’s name as he came. The vibration cut out again, leaving him reeling for air. He fell forward, managing to catch himself even with his hands bound together. Matt’s hand ran through Frank’s short hair. Frank leaned into the gentle touch. He fought every thought in his head to get back up on his knees and get his hands back to his chest. The way Matt smiled made his insides bubble; he was proud of him, proud that he was so quick to regain his composure, proud that he hadn’t given out under the torture.

The panties slipped down Matt’s legs easily. Frank could only _imagine_ how the lace felt on Matt’s skin. He was almost so curious, as to try it himself. The thought of him, Frank, _the Punisher,_ in a pair of lacy panties...his face got a little redder.

Matt gripped his hair, making Frank hiss.

“You’re beautiful like this, Mister Castle.” he said. “Desperation suits you.”

He tapped the small pocket on his chest, another surge of vibration coursed through Frank’s body. Oh, so _that’s_ where he hid it. All Frank could do was stare up at his master and whine, hips jerking and bucking in search for any kind of touch. _Oh, God, he needed it, he needed it so bad, he was so close, this was torture, pure torture, he stood on the precipice and Matt was pushing and pulling on him but refused to let him fall over the edge._ The vibrations stopped again, and once more, Frank was left reeling for air, chest heaving.

Matt gripped the base of his cock, skirt draping over him, and guided it to Frank’s mouth. He opened wide, dutiful and obedient as ever.

“Good boy.” Matt praised again.

Frank wanted to take all of him at once, but the death-grip Matt had on his hair made any movement impossible. He wouldn’t move even if he could, though. There was no permission given, so he was powerless. All Frank could do was sit and wait, as the head of Matt’s cock ran over his lips and smeared them in precum. He smelled so good, and Frank would bet he tasted even better. It was so close; if he could just reach his tongue out and get a taste, just a small one, just a drop, no more, no more until he was told he could.. _but he couldn’t!_ Couldn’t do anything without permission. Matt was his master, and Frank was a good boy, Matt had said so, who did what he was told.

“You-” Matt tried, but his breathing seemed labored. “You want to taste me, don’t you? You want to taste my cock, Mister Castle?”

“ _Yes!_ ” Frank replied, voice hoarse with lust.

Matt’s cock glazed over Frank’s cheek as he spoke, the precum wetting his skin. It smelled so good, Frank wanted it so bad.

“Yes, wanna taste it, sir, please.” he begged. “Please, _please,_ let me taste it. I’m good at sucking cock, sir, I’m so good at it.”

Matt hummed above him. He used his grip on Franks hair to move his head around, rubbing his cock all over Frank’s face. He could feel the precum smear over his face, the wetness beginning to roll down his cheeks. Matt was marking him, covering him in his scent, to make Frank _his_. Frank waited quietly with his mouth hanging open. He loved it. He had never thought he would, but God, did he love it. The feeling of being forced to his knees, made to beg, marked like a belonging, a possession, a _thing_ to be used. He could _definitely_ see himself doing this again, if he survived the night. And honestly, he wasn’t sure he would.

Matt had him on the very edge; Frank had been so close to breaking a hundred times, it felt like. These waves of pleasure crashing into him, only for Matt to pull him out of the water at the last second. Frank wasn’t sure he could take it if Matt was going to actually fuck him. He wasn’t going to last through it.

That beautiful cock reached his lips again. It lingered there for a moment, resting on his bottom lip, before thrusting into his mouth finally. The heavy weight on his tongue, the taste of skin and precum filling every inch of his body, and forcing further in. Frank relaxed his jaw, controlling his breathing as if he was holding a rifle, and took it like the good boy he was. The small bushel of auburn pubes at the base of Matt’s dick tickled Franks nose. He forced himself to ignore the feeling and focus instead on how the cock was pressing in his throat. Matt’s hand relaxed in his hair as he took a moment to savor the experience.

“Look at me when you suck my cock, Mister Castle.” he ordered, voice strained and laden with heavy breaths. “I want you to see what you do to me.”

Frank wrenched his eyes open, _when had he closed them_ , to look up at his master. He was stunning; hair falling into his eyes, lips glittering as his mouth hung open in a silent moan, cheeks dusted in pink. Frank would do anything for him, to please him, to satisfy his every whim and wish, anything he asked Frank would give.

The grip on his hair tightened again, and Matt pulled Frank off his cock. _Jesus,_ Frank hadn’t even noticed how long it had been, how long he had been choking on his masters beautiful cock. He coughed, spit flying, and gasped for air.

“You were right.” Matt said, he too struggling to breathe right. “You _are_ good at sucking my cock, Mister Castle.”

Frank nodded eagerly, licking his lips for any more traces of Matt’s taste. He hoped it wasn’t over so soon. He wanted to suck it some more, and draw an orgasm out to feel more of Matt’s cum on his face and feel it fill his mouth.

“You’re a regular old _cumslut_ , aren’t you, Mister Castle?”

_Did he say all that out loud?_

“But no. No more, right now.” Matt continued, running his fingers through his boys hair. “Wouldn’t want to spoil the finale, would we, Mister Castle?”

Finale? As in... _finale_ -finale?

_God, yes, finally, please, thank you._

“On the bed again. On your back.”

Frank crawled around Matt on his knees and bound hands. He climbed onto the bed, biting his lip at how the plug felt inside him as he moved. He had almost forgotten it was there. How could he _not_ forget, when Matt wanted his attention elsewhere? It felt a bit odd to be lying on his back with it in. The way it pressed inside him was...strange. An unusual feeling.

Matt joined him on the bed shortly. He took hold of Franks ankles and moved his legs for him, putting him in the desired position. Franks heels were tucked up so they were almost pressed against his own ass, and they would have been if his muscles were any less toned. He had to moan at how Matt’s hands felt on him; the calloused expanses running up and down his legs, massaging and groping at his flesh. Matt spread Frank’s legs, putting his ass on proper display.

“Hands on the headboard.” Matt ordered.

Frank did as he was told. He reached over his head and pressed his palms as flat against the hardwood as he could. It was a little awkward with how his wrists were tied together. The silver cross dangled over his head, glinting in the light. The implications made his skin tingle.

A groan broke out of his mouth, when he felt a carefully measured tug on the toy in his ass. Matt didn’t pull hard enough to draw it out of him; he was teasing, tugging on it which made the bulbous swell of the plug press against the inside of Franks opening.

“Say the Hail Mary for me, Mister Castle.”

Frank nodded as fast as he could and racked his brains for the words. He had known them, _learned them_ , that very night but with all this... _torture_ the words seemed distant.

“Ha-Hail Mary, f-full of Grace. The Lord is with thee.” he repeated. “Blessed art thou among wome- _ah!_ ”

He whined, when Matt gave a sharper tug on the toy.

“A-And blessed is the f-fruit of thy womb, _Jesus!_ ” he cried out, as the widest past of the plug was drawn out of him. “Holy Mary, _Mother of God!_ ” he whined again. “Pray for us sin-sinners now, and at the- the hour of our death! _Amen!_ ”

With a hand on his hip, Matt kept him still, kept him from pushing back at the plug to get it back inside himself. But Matt did it for him. He let the plug slide back into Frank, his ass begging for it just as his mouth.

“Say it again.”

“Hail Mary, full of Grace, _fuck_ , th-the Lord is with thee! Ble- _shit!_ Blessed art thou among women,” Frank repeated again. ”-and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus!”

He choked for a moment when there was suddenly a mouth on his chest; lips closing over one of his nipples, teeth teasing at it.

“ _Holy Mary, Mother of God,_ ” he forced out, couldn’t disobey, couldn’t fail. ”-pray for us sinners now, and at the hour of our death. _Amen!_ ”

“Again.” Matt moaned into his chest, teeth still stressing at Frank’s nipple.

“Hail Mary, full of Grace.”

His mouth switched to the other nipple, tongue flicking over the sensitive flesh.

“The Lord is with thee.”

Vibrations hit his ass again, but not as intense this time.

“Blessed art thou among women,”

The slow pulsing was driving him insane.

”-and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus!”

Nails digging into his sides, hits of pain as sharp as needles.

“Holy Mary, Mother of God!”

The mouth extracted itself from his chest, and instead hands teased at his nipples, pinching hard and _just_ this side of painful.

“Pray for us sinners now, and at the hour of our death!”

The hands pulled away, the vibrating stopped.

“Amen...” Frank said, voice breathy.

His body ached. He felt like one big bundle of nerves, too used and abused to feel anything but still so far from absolution. His head was a mess. He couldn’t tell up from down, and were his eyes open or closed? He needed to cum, he needed it so bad, he needed Matt to let him cum because he was going crazy.

He could barely feel it when Matt slowly worked the plug out of him. Franks mind was solely occupied with keeping him breathing; there was no room for anything else at the moment.

“ _Again._ ” Matt ordered.

In an instant, the world tunneled down until all that existed was the feeling of Matt’s cock sliding over his rim. _God, he could cry it was so good!_

“Hail Mary, full of Grace.”

Frank couldn’t breathe. Matt moaned above him, and Frank hissed as Matt pushed into him finally.

“The Lord is with thee.”

Matt’s hips slammed into Franks, and Frank groaned at the feeling. There was nothing but the feeling of Matt filling him up, and the rough fabric of his skirt sliding against his ass.

“Blessed art thou among women,”

That tongue drawing nonsensical patterns over his chest and wet kisses from glossy lips, as Matt fucked him.

”-and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus.”

It was slow, and hard; Matt pulled almost all the way out, _at a glacial fucking pace,_ then thrust back into him in one forceful motion. With every thrust, he crashed into Frank’s prostate and if he had had any power left in his body, Frank would be screaming and crying to high heaven. But, he settled for whimpering and stumbling over the words of his chant.

“Holy Ma- _ah!_ -ry, Mother of- _mh!_ -God!”

His head didn’t register anything but that intense pleasure. It coursed through his veins, flooding him over and over with every beat of his heart.

“Pray, _ah,_ for us sinners now, _fuck,_ and _ah_ -t the hour of our d- _eh_ -th!”

In the distance, somewhere far off behind the horizon, Frank could swear he heard Matt say _something_ , chanting his own private prayer and sermon. It sounded almost like Franks name, but he couldn’t say for certain.

“Amen...amen.”

Franks brain felt like it was exploding when that perfect tongue ran up his cock suddenly. He hadn’t even noticed it leaving his chest. Two warm hands wrapped around his dick, tongue swirling over the head.

“C’mon, Mister Castle.” He heard someone whisper. “Cum for me.”

The words hadn’t finished registering for him when it happened. When he _finally, finally, finally, finally_ slipped over the edge and tumbled off the cliff into an ocean of bliss. It poured into his lungs and drowned him in an instant. It pulled him under and sank him to the bottom, but launched him into space at the same time. Fire tickled his nerves and electricity short-circuited him. His body had to be moving but he couldn’t tell; he could feel himself for more, reaching out to take _more more more please more_ , and yet he felt limp, every inch of him like jelly.

Frank couldn’t say how long it lasted, how long he was spiraling out of the world, but slowly, things began to come back into focus.

He felt Matt take his hands, and untangle the rosary with gentle motions and plant soft kisses along where the beads had made lines of bruises. A warm, wet towel ran over him, over-sensitivity making him shiver at the rough texture. Matt supported his head and helped him drink from a bottle, the cold water chilled him to the core.

“Hey.” a soft voice whispered.

Frank only had it in him to grunt in response.

“How are you feeling?”

Frank grunted again. His head was still spinning. Matt pet his hair, kissed his temple. The covers were pulled up and Frank could feel Matt wrap around him in a tight embrace.

And Frank had thought it wasn’t going to be a good night. _How wrong he had been._

**Author's Note:**

> this is horrible and im sorry


End file.
